Command Staff
Intro Command Staff is the term used to refer to members of the Empire Government. They are separated into different structures: The Fourth Guardian Command Structure, The Operations Command Structure, and the Administrative Command Structure. 'Fourth Guardian Command Structure' (also referred to as the training command structure) There are two ranks that make up the training structure: The Fourth Guardian and the Fourth Guardian Taichou (Captain). Fourth Guardians Fourth Guardians are exceptional members within Verdish society. They are field sergeants entrusted with the task of defending the Verditian Lord, maintaining the social structure, and training members for combat. Fourth Guardians fall under the classification of Zeal (integration), Conquest (recruiting), Vindication (production), and Fury (combat training). *'Fourth Guardian of Fury' **Fourth Guardians of Fury truly only have one purpose within the organization: combat training. Fourth Guardians of Fury are selected for their exceptional combat abilities within their own rank class. Often times Fourth Guardians of Zeal will refer a member to a Fury Fourth Guardian. *'Fourth Guardian of Zeal' **Fourth Guardians of Zeal are expected to manage recruitment intake and help members assimilate into Verdite. Some examples of their duties are: running rank trials, educating members on Verdish processes/programs, settling minor disputes, etc. *'Fourth Guardian of Vindication' **Fourth Guardians of Vindication are Verditians who are focused on the forging aspects within the Empire. They are expected to be actively involved in R&D while creating new items to boost empire moral and ability. *'Fourth Guardian of Adjudication' **Fourth Guardians of Adjudication are diplomats to the lothtarian kingdoms and organizations. They handle inter-realm disputes and are often sent to negotiate with other organizations. *'Fourth Guardian of Conquest' **Fourth Guardians of Conquest are the agents of generating growth in the organization. They are expected to attempt to recruit and promote Verdish events. Additional Info: *Lowest ranking full-command staff members *Allowed to wear a black open face cloak and a silver ring decorated rank chain *Minimal rank of Footman required to hold position Fourth Guardian Taichou Fourth Guardian Taicho are the respective coordinators of Zeal, Vindication, Conquest, and Fury processes. *The Zeal Taichou dictates how integration is to happen. They design the intake format and implement changes to better suit the emotional well-being of local Verditians. *The Conquest Taichou establishes recruitment campaigns and specifically targets major areas for Verdish assimilation. Conquest Taichou are major players during takeovers of other groups. *Fury Taichou are some of the most elite warriors who make major advances in the meta. They also promote fitness and training to push verdish warriors to a healthier and more powerful standard of living. *Vindication Taichou advance the empire drastically in terms of technological might and architecture. They are forge-masters that rival the Verditian Lord's devotion to progress. Additional Info: *Appointed through an administrative command staff vote *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol *Allowed to wear a black open face cloak and a silver/gold ring decorated rank chain *Minimal rank of Footman required to hold position 'Operations Command Structure' Operations Command are generally focused on the organization of members at a Verdish event. Their jobs primarily focus on running practice and maintaining a consistent event attendance for the Verdish public. Inquisitor Inquisitors are a special ‘war-time’ position that is tasked with assimilating foreign groups of fighters. They wage devistating wars on the local lothtarian. Inquisitors are also ambassadors to other organizations and handle inter-realm relations. Additional Info: *Only subject to the authority of the Verditian Lord and Fourth Guardian Marshal/High-Priest of Kelm *Equal authority to Generals *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol *Allowed to wear a black open face cloak and a silver/gold ring decorated rank chain *Allowed to wear golden tigers upon the bottom of their cloak *Minimal rank of Knight required to hold position. *Appointed by the Verditian Lord General Generals are responsible for maintaining a large geographic area (State sized). They are expected to act as the highest authority in the land in an Administrative Command member’s absence. Generals are also expected to provide some service or program to the organization. Additional Info: *Only subject to the authority of the Verditian Lord and Fourth Guardian Marshal/High-Priest of Kelm *Appointed through an administrative command staff vote *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol *Allowed to wear a black open face cloak and a silver/gold ring decorated rank chain *Allowed to wear a decorative gold Phoenix *Minimal rank of Vanguard required to hold position *Equal Authority to Inquisitors 'Administrative Command Structure' The Administrative Command structure act as the highest central authority in all of Verdite, with the power to challenge and change any Verdish process they wish. Administrative members are concerned with one ultimate goal: improving the quality of life of all members. With this ultimate goal in mind they empower the lower command staff members to handle specific tasks and enact out their will. This branch of governance only consists of: The Fourth Guardian Marshal, The Warlord General, The Grand Inquisitor, The High Priest of Kelm, and the Verditian Lord. Tier 2 Command Members Tier two is a unique station for command staff members. Simply speaking, tier-2 members are the most powerful Verditians in the Empire have a right to design their own standards according to title. As such each title holds differing rank rights concerning garb standards: This tier of command staff is often the head of a high-functioning branch. Additional Info: *Only subject to the authority of the Verditian Lord *Appointed through the Verditian Lord *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol *Minimal rank of Vanguard required to hold position The Verditian Lord The Verditian Lord, simply put, is the ultimate authority in Verdite. The Verditian Lord holds the highest power in council and the right to pull titles and ranks from all members. The Verditian Lord monitors all processes and ensures that the organization stays a healthy and fun environment for everyone. Like the Fourth Guardian Marshal it is the responsibility of the Verditian Lord to handle allegations of harassment, insurgent behaviors, and any other social issues that arise. The Verditian Lord is a position that is earned through sacrifice and a deep understanding of every program, technology, fighting-style, and relevant issue. If a Verditian Lord is abusing his power and no longer providing the proper service: the empire may vote to remove him from the position, but to do so you must have the support of the Fourth Guardian Marshal and the High Priest of Kelm. Additional Info: *Highest Authority in Verdite *Appointed through a Command Staff election *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol decorated with thorny vines *Allowed to wear a full interior rank seal *Allowed to wear a gold decorated rank chain *Minimal rank of Knight required to hold position 'Other titles' There are other titles within Verdite that do not necessarily fall under the established structure. Paragons Paragons are trial-basis command staff members. They are given a task to perform in service to the Empire. If they prove themselves worthy: then they will be promoted to a full-time Fourth Guardian. *Like Fourth Guardians, they wear an open face cloak and receive a fourth-guardian styled rank chain. *They have less authority than a Fourth Guardian. Priestess Priestesses are members in the empire who are very involved with supporting and promoting the members of Verdite. Some priestess do not enjoy fighting, so they are given a level of authority to show respect for their devotions. *Priestesses are appointed, through merit, by the Administrative members of the command staff. **Merit can be exemplified in the following ways: Crafting, healing, taking photos, distributing water/food, helping with social events, etc. *They hold equal authority to a Footman-level paragon. *Non-combat styled Priestesses have a white rank chain *Priestesses are not to be used in defending a rank trial unless that particular Priestess has obtained footman via combat trials/assessments. *Priestess can take combat trials and obtain the fighting ranks of Vanguard, Knight, etc. Without forfeiting their status as a priest. **Obtaining a combat rank through trials of combat will result in a black rank chain *Priests are desperately encouraged to become Penvaren. *Priests may become Command Staff, especially positions like Fourth Guardian of Zeal Noble Nobles are the ‘guest’ title of Verdite. This is in reference to any member’s spouse who participates in Verdish processes to be supportive. Nobles may fight if they wish but are subject to Command Staff field control for the battle. Nobles are considered Honorary Knights by rank but do not have any authority or command control. People choosing the Noble title may not switch between full membership and this guest membership status more than once. Nobles are to be treated with respect by any member. Nobles are not Command Staff 14522856_10154183782914064_8785921543994127712_n.jpg|Lachlan wearing a command staff cloak 11778166_915562821820395_1571019899_n.jpg|Upper Command Staff wear a Gold Antioch symbol Chain of command.png|Command Staff Structure How to become Command Staff Each position has different requirements but there are general standards: *Required to own elite level garb regardless of combat rank. *Required to wear elite level garb at least 50% of the time they are attending any Verdish event. *Required to attend at least 50% of official practices (once a week when concerning multiple practice days). *Required to be easily contactable for questions outside of Verdish events by standard members. *Expected to attempt to generate additional growth for the empire.